


Half the Man

by Mickey_Not_Milkovich



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, EDNOS, Eating Disorder, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_Not_Milkovich/pseuds/Mickey_Not_Milkovich
Summary: It starts small. It starts with a simple ‘I’m trying to get a bit healthier this year’, which turns into ‘I just want to lose a little weight’. And before anyone else can catch on he’s weighing himself twice a day.





	Half the Man

It starts small. It starts with a simple ‘I’m trying to get a bit healthier this year’, which turns into ‘I just want to lose a little weight’. And before anyone else can catch on he’s weighing himself twice a day. Writing constantly. Appears to be planning meals when really he’s counting calories. 

He tells you he’s ‘just really into green tea right now’, and ‘have you tried this soup? It’s amazing.’ But he hasn’t eaten solid foods in three days. 

He’s been chewing gum a lot lately, and word has it he nearly blacked out after training yesterday. He just over exerting himself, he’s taking time off soon, he’s reassuring you. 

You hear his stomach growl in a meeting, and realise you haven’t seen him eat yet today, just that black coffee at breakfast. The breakfast he had here since Magnus is out of town. You realise that he has slimmed down these last few weeks. Has he? You can barely remember what he looked like before. Before his cheekbones became his most prominent feature, before the bruises up his spine didn’t seem to fade, before his ribs couldn’t be seen beneath his shirts. 

But when Magnus returns and drags Alec into his arms you realise, he’s half the man he used to be.


End file.
